A Wish to Santa
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Similar to my story from yesterday. R


**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is going to be very similar to my story that I uploaded yesterday, but very different at the same time. This will contain a pairing spoiler, but no plot spoilers. This is my first story of this type, so don't hate me if it's terrible. R&R**

Taiyoo was walking down Wall St. with a three-year-old girl. They were looking through all the shop windows.

"Look at that pretty dress. Do you want that for Christmas?" She stubbornly shook her head, her brown curly hair with yellow ends shaking, closing her blue eyes.

"No! No, no, no!"

"Helia, then what do you want?" Helia looked up at her mother.

"Only Santa can bring me what I want. No one else can! No one! No one! No one!"

"Helia, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I don't care! I only want one thing!"

"Well, Santa would bring you that one thing if you would just tell me what it is!"

"I want my Papa!" Taiyoo looked at her with sad eyes.

"Helia, daddy will come home when he can, but he got drafted, it wasn't his choice to leave."

"I want my Papa, and I want him now!"

"Sweetie, he's not gonna be home for Christmas. He's gonna be all the way in the Middle East. But he will come home when he can."

"No! You're wrong! Santa will bring him! He will! You'll see!" Helia then ran off.

"HELIA!" Taiyoo started running after her. When she caught up to Helia, a certain platinum blonde was holding her.

"You looking for someone?" She grabbed her daughter, who stuck her tongue out at Toby.

"Thank you Toby. Helia's just upset because I told her that Santa won't be able to bring back her dad."

"He will bring Papa back! He will! He said he would at Macy's!"

"Sweetie, this isn't Miracle on 34th Street."

"I know! But he will bring Papa home!" Toby just got a look on his face.

"Well, maybe he will."

"Toby, don't encourage her. I don't want to have her so disappointed when he's not there on Christmas!"

"I don't know, Santa was from New York City after all."

"That doesn't mean anything Toby. It just means The Night Before Christmas was written by someone from here."

"Well, I've got to head home. Merry Christmas Taiyoo."

"Merry Christmas Toby." They both left.

"See Mommy? Uncle Toby thinks that Papa will be home for Christmas."

"Sweetie, if he was, I would've gotten a letter from the Pentagon, telling me that he would be coming home. Look, if he's there when we wake up Christmas morning, then you're right, and Santa can bring him home, if not, then Santa has his limits."

"Okay Mommy! Can you put me down? I'm a big girl now! I can walk!" She smiled and put her daughter down.

**Christmas Morning**

Helia came racing down the stairs.

"Papa's here! I know it! I just know it!" Taiyoo came down with her in her white robe.

"Helia, don't get your hope's up. He might not be there at all."

"Mommy! There's a huge crate with holes in it down here!" Taiyoo was very surprised.

"What?" She came down the stairs even faster, and went into the living room, where the tree was. Right there, next to the tree, was a huge crate, with lots of holes in it, that was shaking and making some strange noises. "It sounds like there's a monkey in there." Helia looked disappointed.

"But Papa's not here Mommy."

"Well, let's go get a crowbar. I think that your father kept one around here somewhere for all the stuff he ordered that came in crates." Taiyoo started running around until she found it. "Here it is!" She went and opened up the crate, only to have a man jump out of there.

"Thank god! It was stuffy in there!"

"PAPA!" Helia tackled the man that came out.

"Helia, I missed you so much, but what am I doing here?" Taiyoo walked up to him.

"Zeo? How did you get in that crate? What on earth is going on?"

"I have no idea myself. I remember seeing a big, fat old man that looked like Santa, telling me 'you need to see your family,' then he shoved me in a giant crate with holes in it. It was very strange."

"Zeo, do you think that could've been?"

"I don't know, maybe." Helia hugged his legs.

"This is the best Christmas ever! Thank you Santa Claus!"

**Song Of Hope: Too similar? Different enough? R&R**


End file.
